Jimmy-Trina Relationship
The relationship between Jimmy Brooks and Trina is known as "Trimmy" (Tri'na/Ji'mmy) or "Jrina" (J'immy/T'rina). It is believed that the two are now married. Relationship History Overview The two first meet each other through a mutual physical therapist's office, and they bonded over the fact that both were crippled and desired to walk again. With a growing attraction to her, Jimmy appreciated Trina's more optimistic outlook on life, while his girlfriend of the time, Ashley Kerwin, was neglecting him in favor for her music career, treating him as if he was a crutch. He broke it off with Ashley eventually in favor of Trina, and the two enjoyed a long relationship, with Jimmy eventually proposing to her. It is unknown if they have gotten married yet. Season 7 Jimmy and Trina first met in season 7 episode "We Got The Beat." She was a bit flirty, but also sarcastic with him, and he did not seem to like her very much. With more interaction, and learning that she too is crippled, he starts befriending her. In "Live to Tell," Jimmy grows fed up with his girlfriend Ashley when she seems to put his feelings to the side, which drives him to grow closer to Trina. Ashley is enraged when she catches Trina giving Jimmy a ride. She confronts him and he confesses he feels like nothing to her but a crutch, and ends his relationship with her, in exchange for a relationship with Trina. In "Broken Wings," Jimmy discovers his father is having an affair, and decides to take Trina's advice: Take the money that is rightfully his to get Stem-Cell surgery. He tells his parents that he is going to Amsterdam with Trina, and getting the surgery no matter what. In "[[Don't Stop Believin'|'Don't Stop Believin]]", Jimmy walks on crutches during graduation and his plans to go off to Amsterdam with Trina go into effect. In [[We Built This City|'We Built This City']], Jimmy brought Trina to his prom and when Spinner found the key to the hall's swimming pool, they all went swimming together. Season 8 In "'Lost in Love" Jimmy returns to congratulate Spinner for becoming a cop (which was really a lie). He returns with Trina, whose walking seems to have improved greatly. Later in the episode, Jimmy makes a shocking reveal: he is going to propose to Trina. In a deleted scene, Jimmy proposes to Trina in a limo and she says yes. Timeline *Start Up: '''Live to Tell (712) *Engaged Since: 'Lost in Love (1) '(808) Trivia *Both are in wheel chairs. *It can be assumed that Trina and Jimmy are now married *Trina went with Jimmy to his senior prom. *The first couple on this series where both have a disability. *The first of Jimmy's girlfriends to truly understand his struggle with being in a wheelchair Gallery Season-7-Jimmy-Trina-degrassi-1384210-535-330.jpg Season-7-Jimmy-Trina-degrassi-1384211-535-330.jpg Trina_jimbo.png img-thingb.jpg Trinajimmy.jpg We-built-this-city-1.jpg 454fdsfd.jpg 656fgf.jpg 54343.png Drive.jpg jimmtrina45.jpg jimtrin.jpg jimmtrina4.jpg jimmtrina45.6.jpg jimtrin4.jpg 898ikj.jpg 879hj.jpg jrina8.jpg jrina4.jpg Jrina5.jpg 08 (11).jpg ' Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Relationships Category:Engaged Category:Interactions